falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter V: Advancement
Sorry for the layout headache, I'm apparently horrible with editting tables. Oartopia 03:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Perks to discuss Saint This man can't be evil. He is a saint, and everyone who meets you cannot think otherwise. Your Karma cannot drop lower 0. Ranks: 1 Requirements: 7 Charisma Monster This man can't be good. He is a devil himself, and he eats babies for a dinner. Everyone who sees you thinks like that. Your Karma cannot be more than 0. Ranks: 1 Requirements: Charisma < 5 Paratrooper You developed a habit to falling. You had jumped from every cliff, tower and hill you met on your way. And now you can save 1 HP when falling. That means, you suffer only 1d10 - This perk' rank HP damage. Ranks: 10 Requirements: 7 Agility Neuromancer +25% to Science Ranks: 3 Requirements: 8 Intelligence Freerunner You love running through the post apocalyptic world, bounding from rock to rock, building to building. You've become quite good at free running. You get a +25% bonus to Climbing. +25% to Science Ranks: 1 Requirements: 6 Strength, 6 Endurance, Level 3 Tight Grip You've got a lock-tight grip. They can't knock you off the wall for nothing. Humpty Dumpty, you are not. If you fail a roll when using the Climbing skill, redo that roll. Ranks: 1 Requirements: 60 Climbing, Freerunner, Level 12 Decided to toss in some potential Perks associated to the Climbing skill. Added Freerunner and Tight Grip for discussion. --Wanderer of the Wastes 08:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sniper When using a ranged weapon, your character will do a critical hit with successful roll against Luck and this perk. Deathclaws and Dogs cannot choose to be snipers. Ranks: 1 Requirements: Agility 8, Perception 8, Rifles & Shotguns 80%, Level 24 this perk needs to be a little more clear, perhaps add a formula or whatnot Insane ones Special drill Back in the old days, you were a teacher. Your students were dumb as hell, and now it's paytime for them! You are about to attack their brains with all you've got. You have +3 bonus damage when Targeting a head. Oh, and - you must remember some school fact while you are attacking. For example: "That will teach you the breeding of cockroaches!!" or "You will die knowing that Lima is the capital of Peru!!!" Ranks: 1 Requirements: Intelligence > 5 We don't need no education In the old days, you were the best hooligan. You never liked learning. N-E-V-E-R you would learn anything. You have +3 bonus damage against people who're trying to learn you something or - my God! - remember some school facts. Ranks: 1 Requirements: Intelligence < 5 Oreolek 04:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Alternate Perk Names: Bonus HTH Attack/Damage How about,instead of Bonus HTH Attacks or Bonus HTH Damage, how about you call them something like Brawler, Scapper, Pugilist, Heavy Hitter, Heavyweight (Champion), or Bruiser? Main Characters Don't Wear Helmets While ignoring common sense and not wearing a helmet would get anyone else killed; You are a main character, and it's much more imortant that your face be seen then protected! This perk gives you a +2 dodge bonus and +2 to all conversation checks, as long as you aren't wearing a helmet or mask. (Glasses are okay, though.) Ranks: 1 Requirements: CHA 5 Alternate Character Progression? At the risk of murdering holy Cows: Any suggestions for a more "modern" character advancement system? Shooting 50 rats and suddenly becoming better at talking and stealing just feels old. 00:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Somthing that spreads out the progression a little would be neat.